Transformers Prime:Jack's sister
by Optimus is Bae 17
Summary: Rosa Darby is Jacks three year old little sister and has been caught in the middle of the Autobot and Decepticon war. This story has now been taken over by dragonfire prime
1. Rosa

Disclaimer I don't own anything but Rosa

Hey guys, I know I'm still working on Transformers Prime: the little femme, but I had this bugging me for a bit after I read Katie grace and the rewrites by StarLight837, Kristen Verne and Galaxy Mermaid and got inspired to write my own

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one's POV

In a small town called Jasper Nevada a raven haired teen walks out of the KO, holding the hand of his three year old little sister who also had raven hair tied in two pigtails, talking on his phone

"Yes mom, I'll Make sure Rosa's in bed before you get home" the Raven haired teen said and the three year old known as Rosa tugged on his hand

"Jackie look, pwetty bike" She said in a little high pitched voice pointing at a blue motorcycle with pink highlights. The teen known as Jack stops in his tracks when he looks at the motorcycle his sister was pointing to

"I love you" he whispered at the motorcycle forgetting that he was still on the phone until his mother talked again "What, yeah I love you to mom bye" he snaps the phone shuts and walks over to the motorcycle with his sister

"Jackie, can we ride Bluey?" Rosa looks up to her brother

"No Sorry Rosie, I don't own it but soon with enough pay checks and when you're a bit older, I'll be able to buy one and take you for a ride" Jack says to his younger sister and she bows her head down "But, I'm sure the rider wouldn't mind if we sat on it" he says and he picks up the three year old and mounts the motorcycle, sitting her down in front of him

"She, Bluey is girl" she said and started to pretend to ride 'Bluey' but suddenly the motorcycle came to life and Jack grabbed hold of Rosa as the motorcycle squeezes between two purple cars

"Don't let go" came a female voice

"Who said that?" Jack asked in a panic

"Bluey talk?" Rosa asked as the motorcycle stops in an alley for the two to get off

"I don't exsist, tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down" she growled and drove off, but the two purple cars didn't go after her they went after Jack and Rosa

"We don't even know her" he shouted running with Rosa in his arms until the motorcycle turned around and drove up next to them

"Get on" she told them and jack quickly jumped on and the two car chased them onto the highway

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked as he held his sister tighter

"There's no us kid and those aren't guys" she said but out of nowhere a yellow and black muscle car tried to crash the two purple cars

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked and Rosa looked at the car

"Family" she replied and Jack just nodded

"Jackie, look like Beebee" she said pointing

"Yes Rosie, it looks like a Bumblebee" Jack said but started shouting as 'Bluey' jumped off of the road and went under a bridge

"Whoa" said a short boy with glasses

"You have no idea" Jack said setting his sister onto the ground, but then the two purple cars transformed and jumped down from the road and then 'Bluey' transformed and got up

"This ends here cons" she said and started running while the two robots shot at her, when she got closer she jumped up into the air and kicked one of the in the chest and started to fight the other one while Jack, Rosa and the boy stood there and watched

"What are they?" the boy asked

"Talking cars that turn into robots or the other way round" he replied unsure of what they were and kept watching to see that 'Bluey' was getting the upper hand and was punching the other one in the face

"Nu-huh BFG" Rosa said pointing at the blue one

"This. Is. For. Cliff!" she said on each punch but it just looked back at her and she started to back up as the one she kicked in the chest got back up, she started to do back flips and it shot at her but then hit her in the chest and she slid back out cold, but then the yellow and black car jumped off the bridge and transformed in mid air and it landed on one of the purple robots and punched the other, it then stood up straight and took a step back only to hear a crunch from under it's foot and lifted it up to see that it had stepped on the short boy's toy car

:Sorry: it apologised to him in beeps and whirs

"No problem, really" he said but then it got shot by one of the two purple ones and as he tried to get up they pushed it back down and it turned to see that they had blasters pointing at it getting ready to shoot

"Leave Beebee meanies!" Rosa shouted at them which caught there attention and they pointed their blasters at the trio

"Bad call Rosa" Jack said as he picked her up and started running as one of the two robots started to head for them and they jumped into a pipe and they robot tried to reach for them and just as it was about to grab them it was pulled back and the face of the yellow robot appeared

:Are you three okay?: it asked

"Thank you" the boy replied

:You're welcome: it replied

"Tank you Beebee, bye bye" Rosa over her brothers shoulder as it left and then Jack grabbed his shoulder

"Don't look back" he said encouraging the boy to run

"What did we just see?" he asked

"No idea and I'm not sure if I want to find out" he replied as they kept running

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus' POV

I was working at the monitor while I listened to Arcee and Bumblebee giving me a report on the battle with the two Decepticons

"And the con's would of been scrap metal if I wasn't distracted by the humans" She said and this caught my attention

"Humans?" I asked

:Two boy's and a femme sparkling: Bumblebee replied

"Two boys and a sparkling" I repeated

"I guest the third one caught us in action, I don't know, was a little busy at the time" she replied

"How old was the sparkling?" I asked to see how young we are dealing with

"Um about three to four human years by her voice and the names she gave us" she guested and I stood there thinking for a minute

"And what were these names she gave you?" I asked with a hint of amusement remembering the names Bumblebee gave you when he was a sparkling

"She named me 'Bluey' and Bumblebee 'Beebee'" she said in slight embarrassment and I stood there smirking 'oh how I loved the names the young come up with' I thought then I became serious

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be a grave risk" I said and they left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school the next day

Jack's POV

I collected Rosa from nursery and met Raf outside school by the tree

"Raf, hey, look let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened okay" I said but then I heard beeping and saw the car form of the yellow and black robot that saved us yesterday

"Huh Jack" Raf said excited and I could see that Rosa was excited to

"Oh no, not again" I said as it pulled up along side us and opened it's door beeping and whirring " It want's us to get in" I guested

"No just me and Rosa" he replied and I looked at him

"How do you know that?" I asked keeping hold of Rosa's hand

"It said so" he said and I just shock my head

"What?" I asked and then Raf pointed behind me

"Yours is over there" He said and I turned aound to see the motorcycle Rosa had named 'Bluey' yesterday

"How's it going" Raf said as he got in and the door was still open for Rosa

"Hi, BeeBee" Rosa said waving at the robot in disguise and took a step forward but then I picked her up

"No you're not going with them" I told her and the door closed and drove off

"Wait, stop!" I shouted but they were already gone and I looked over the the motorcycle and shifted a crying Rosa in my arms and walked down the road Raf and the car had gone down and turned down a alley when the motorcycle drove and stopped in front of me

"Relax I just want to talk to you" she said and I shifted Rosa again who had fallen asleep in my arms

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" I asked pointing to the rider on her but it faded

"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand" she said rolling forward slightly

"No I get it, the first rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club, what you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me and Rosa killed" I said and turned around to walk away but she transformed and keeled on one knee

"Look, Jack is it, yours and Rosa's personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presences" she said and I was confused by this time

"Wait Optimus who?" I asked but she leaned forward so she was face to face with me

"You and Rosa may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only who have ever seen us" she said but then a voice behind me caught our attention

"Dude, what are you waiting for, go with" Said a Japanese girl by the wall

"Scrap" was all the robot said as she transformed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dessert

We rode Arcee, that was her name, through the desert as we caught up with the car with Raf in and the girl Miko was yelling behind me and Rosa was asleep in my arms

"Woo hoo!" Miko shouted and we went along

"And why exactly are we taking her?" I asked Arcee

"Rules" was all I got before we went off road and headed for a giant rock and I shouted but the the rock opened revealing a hallway and we drove into it and came to a stop in a wide room with a red and white robot just looked at us and a big green robot was just walking in as we stopped and I got off and took Rosa with me

"I thought there was three" the red and white one said

"Didn't you hear, humans multiply" Arcee said putting her hand on her hip

"I'm Raf" he said to miko but she ignored him and ran to the big green robot

"I'm miko, who are you?" she asked

"Bulkhead" he replied unsure of her as she wasn't afraid of him

"Are you a car, I bet you're a truck, a monster truck, do you like heavy metal, how much do you weigh, ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" she asked one after the other while bulkhead just stood there looking at her

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked

"Puh-lease" the red and white said

I heard loud foot steps heading our way and I turned around to see a giant red and blue robot heading towards us

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron, also known as autobots" he told them

"Why are you here?" I asked

"To protect your planet, from the Decepticons" he replied

"The jokers that tried to bump us off last night" Arcee told us

"Okay, why are they here?" I asked

"A fair question Jack, in part that are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravage by centuries of civil war" he replied

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked,

"For most, over control of our world supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." he said "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries, in the beginning, I fought alongside one who I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way" he finish and Miko yawned

"Is there going to be a quiz?" I glared at her

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" I asked moving Rosa slightly as she slept on my shoulder

"Megatron has not been see or heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic" He finished and then Rosa started to wake up so I moved her onto my hip and she looked up at him

"BFG?" she asked and all I could do was laugh while the others looked at her funny

"She really likes the BFG, doesn't she?" Raf asked and I nodded

"She loves it" I replied

"If I may ask, what is the BFG and her name?" the red and blue one asked

"Her name is Rosa and the BFG was originally a book by Roald Dahl but is now a movie on giants who eat little kids except one who calls himself the BFG, short for the Big Friendly Giant" I explained and he nodded and then Rosa looked around and saw Arcee and Bumblebee and waved

"Bluey, Beebee" she shouted and squirms out of my arms and runs to Bumblebee's foot and hugs it and he just pats her head while I walked over and peeled her off his foot and held her hand and she looked up

"What you name?" she asked pointing to everyone of them

"My name, is Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots" he said and extended his hand towards the others

"Arcee" she said

:Beep: Bumblebee said

"Bee" Rosa said

"Ratchet" said the red and white one waving his hand up in the air not caring while he was at the computer

"Bulkhead as you know" he said

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that is of last night the Decepticons know of your" Optimus said

"Got it if we spot any strange vehicles call 911, can we go now?" I asked pointing towards the door and Rosa lets go of my hand and sits on Optimus' foot while he looked down surprised by her actions

"No, me stay with oppy" Came a reply from her

"Are you insane, I'm living a dream here in botswana and I will not let you or anyone else shatter it, even Rosa agrees and she's like what two" Miko said

"Three" Rosa says like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"It is best that you four remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intentions" Optimus said but then Ratchet step closer

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as any where" Ratchet said I looked up at him insulted

"Children" I looked over to Rosa, who was still latched onto Optimus' foot to see her with her angry face

"They have no protective shells, if they get under foot they will go, Squish!" He said movie his foot forward and we moved backwards

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step" Optimus replied and then suddenly, a alarm went off and a green light was flashing as well and it scared Rosa as she tried to hide into Optimus' foot plating but he picked her up and held her in his hand

"What's that" I asked and Bumblebee turned around

:Whirl beep whirl: he said but I just looked at him

"Proximity sensor, someone's up top" Raf said, how did he understand Bee

"It's agent Fowler" Ratchet said bring up a video of someone getting out of a helicopter

"I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" I asked

"Special agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world, as he tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time" Optimus said as he hid Rosa behind his back as we hid behind a platform

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otimus' POV

I watched as the elevator came to a halt on the platform in front of me and it opened to reveal Agent Fowler

"Seven Wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam and a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of an unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car, so anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Agent Fowler asked

"We have the situation under control agent Fowler" I said

"There back aren't they?" he asked

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have douts that they ever left, your planet is much to valuable" I told him

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon" Agent Fowler said

"Hear me agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defence against the decepticon threat" I said

"Says you" he argued

"Hey fleshie, did anyone get flattered on that free way, team prime knows when to use force and how much to use" Bulkhead said as he came up next to me and broke one of Ratchet's tools

"Bulkhead I needed that" Ratchet shouted

"Enough" I ordered and looked back at Agent Fowler "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe, perhaps you can condone wide spread human casualties agent Fowler, I however cannot" I told him as I stood up straight

"Then do us both a favour and handle this Prime, under the radar or I will" he said as he stepped into the elevator and left and Bulkhead walked up next to me

"Pretty big bearings, for a human" he said

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be" I replied bringing Rosa from behind my back

"Him meanie" Rosa replied as I gave her to her brother unit

"Blasted earth tech, Cliffjumpers signal pop back on line" Ratchet said as he turned around from the monitor

"Impossible" I replied how could it be back online

"It isn't, another bug, the systems full of them" Ratchet said

"If there's any chance Cliffs alive" Arcee said

"Ratchet prepare sickbay, we may need it" I ordered and readied for the mission only for the young femme- I believe Miko was her name- to run to the railing

"Hey what can we do?" she asked

"Remain here with Ratchet" I said and walked off

"Aaawww!" she whined

"Aaww!" Ratchet repeated as well and activated the ground bridge

"Autobots roll out" I said and transformed and lead the rest of the team through

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ratchet's POV

"What just happened?" the boy, Jack stammered

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge" I replied

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked

"Ugh, a scaled down version of space bridge technology, Since we don't currently posses the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel" I stated going back to my computer

"Whats space brid tech-techno, what space brid" the sparkling asked and I huffed then smiled but it was small, even though I extremely dislike humans the sparkling was quite cute

"Your stuck here, on earth?" Jack said

"With the likes of you, yes" I replied "But I, constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet" he said, I already said that

"Whoa, does it work for humans?" Raf asked sounding impressed

"Naturally" I replied proud

"You mean I can just shoot on over and visit my parent in Tokyo?" the girl asked, I forgot her name

"Within moment, in fact allow me to sent of you there immediately, all three of you" I replied smugly

"Watch it Ratchet" she replied and it caught me by surprise "Hey,you said three you was the one you weren't going to sent to Tokyo" she asked

"I wasn't going to sent a sparkling to a big city without supervision was I and I prefer her to you three she's quieter when she's happy" I said and walked back to the monitors

"What does this do?" the femme asked

"Broken, don't touch" I told her and my sensors told me she was reaching for something else "Don't touch that either" I told her again

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked

"The gwound" I heard the sparkling say but then the monitor started to act up

"How come you're using human computers?" Raf asked

"Well it isn't certainly by choice, it was handed down from the previous lieutenants, when we inherited this former missal silo, I make modifications to how I see fit" I said then more red crosses popped up and I just grumbled

"I think I can fix that" Raf said and runs to where he could conect his laptop to the monitor and turn around to look at him

"Really, you know this is complex technology don't you, I mean it isn't a child's toy" I told him not thinking he could do it

"Now try" he said and the suddenly the monitor started working again and I just looked at him

;Ratchet bridge us back, us the arrival co-ordinates, now; Optimus ordered and I did so as the others came speeding in with an explosion right behinde optimus. He transformers and fliped into the silo and while I cut off the explosion just before it came all the way through

"Wow, cool" the older three humans said but the sparkling looked worried

"Oppie no hurt?" she asked him as Optimus stands upright and looks over to the sparkling with a smile

"I am not injured young one, thank you for your concern" he replies

"Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper?" I asked but everybody bowed their helms

"What was that explosion, was there a fight, can I come with next time?" doesn't that femme know when to keep her mouth shut

"Look" Arcee said but jack came up to the girl

"Hey, hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock draws" he said pushing the girl away

"Seriously" she said as he pushed her away

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked

"Not Cliff, at least not any more, he was mutated, butchered like something from those con experiments during the war" she said then fell down

**:Arcee, are you okay?:** Bumbleee whirred

"I'm fine just dizzy" she said and I scanned her not hearing what the humans said

"Hmm, what is this?" I asked looking at the purple goo on her servo

"I don't know, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it" she said as I take it off her servo

"Go take a decontamination bath now" I said as bumblebee helped her

"Hey, hey Optimus, hate to bug but no bars" Jack said

"A security percussion, the silo walls isolate all radio waves" Optimus said

"Well if I don't call my mom like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me and Rosa" Jack said

"Have you broken the law?" Optimus asked

"I'm not naughty" The sparkling said

"Uh curfew, it's after 10pm and Rosa has to be in bed by the time mom gets home" Jack said

"I better get home to or I'll be grounded for a year" Raf said

"Earth custom, I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains, Bulkhead accompany Miko home" Optimus said

"Awesome my host parents will freak" she said excited

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form" Optimus added

"Curbside duty, got it" he said and she whined

"Bumblebee you'll watch over Raf" he said "Ratchet" he said

"Busy" I replied

"Arcee you'll accompany Jack" Dad said

"Urge still dizzy" She lied

"You're fine, says me" I said

"And I will accompany Arcee and take Rosa home" Optimus said and I spun around with a wrench in my hand and everybody in the room except from the humans visibly flinched including Optimus

"Optimus, your the leader of the autobots, not a sparkling sitter, you can't look after a her and the autobots" I argued

"I did it with Bumblebee" he replied and I huffed and turned around

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus' POV

I was driving behind Arcee as she knew the way to Jackson's and Rosa's home, Rosa sat in my passenger seat

"Oppie, you Bee-bee's weal daddy?" she said suddenly and it caught me off guard but I answered

"No young one, I found bumblebee as a sparkling in a destroyed youth sector and took him in and raised him" I told the small child

"So you his daddy, but not weal one?" she asked

"Yes young one" I said as Arcee pulled into Jackson's garage and I pulled up on to drive way as I was to big to fit into his garage. I activated my holoform which scared my passenger

"Who you?" she asked edging away from me

"It is I young one this is merely my holoform" I replied and looked up to see Arcee transformers and her blasters ready when I heard a vehicle approach from behind me and Jackson run up to a human female that climbed out

"Jack" she said and shut her vehicle's door

"Mom, d-don't freak, I can explain" he told his creator

"Can you" she said as she walked towards Arcee who had transformed back into vehicle mode "Jackson Darby, we've talked about this and care to explain why there is a semi truck in my drive way?" she said and I opened the door and stepped out with Rosa in my arms

"Mommy" she called as I put her down and ran to her carrier who picked her up and looked toward me

"And who might you be?" she asked

"Greeting Mrs Darby, my name is Orion Pax, I am leader of the ... science fiction club your son and daughter has started attending and since I don't live that far away I have offered to give a ride for your daughter since it would not be safe for her to ride on a vehicle such as Jackson's" I improvised since I could not tell her the truth

"Oh well that's kind of you, as long as she's home before ten with her brother I don't mind" she said and I nodded and climbed back into my 'semi truck' and drove away only to park around the corner and powered down for the night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&amp;R


	2. Note

Hey guys, I know I haven't been here for quite a while but I wanted to tell you that I have writers block for all of my existing stories. I cannot keep the plot for a story in my mind without it changing every day. But since I have been away I managed to keep a plot in my head and have done a new story on the movie transformers. I have finished the first book and I have almost finished the sequel. I am so sorry for not carrying on with my previous stories but until I get some inspiration I cannot continue them. I will be posting my new story after I post this note and post a chapter every fortnight. I started year 11 so in may I will not posting anything as my exams are on.

Hopefully I will start getting more ideas for my current stories, I really want to continue them but I can't. If anyone has any ideas please PM my and I will think about it. I am sorry for this and I do hope you will like my new story. See you soon

Spock is awesome 15


	3. Taken over!

Hey I would like to let you know that I am no longer writing Transformers prime: Jacks sister. It is being taken over by dragonfire prime. Thanks for liking my story.

Spock is awesome 15


End file.
